<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【李知勋x你】银河的情书 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602182">【李知勋x你】银河的情书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【李知勋x你】银河的情书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a.	“啾！”<br/>我又跑到李老师的怀里，装作自然地亲了他一口，然后牵起他的手举到空中，然后用自己的手掌展开他的五指。</p><p> </p><p>“你这是做什么呢？”他无奈地看着我。</p><p> </p><p>“你看，你给自己放了个烟花哦！”我真的很幼稚了，“不过最多就只有两朵，加上我就四朵。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李老师凑过来用鼻子蹭了蹭我的脸：</p><p> </p><p>“可是你不知道，你牵着我的手那一刻开始，我的心里就绽开烟花千万朵了。”</p><p> </p><p>b.	我知道李老师是不擅长表达自己感情的人，所以一直很努力地用我的方式告诉他，我很爱他。</p><p>想起来当初为他心动的时候也是，表白的时候也是，我对他的感情一目了然，但是他对我的感觉总是像是蒙着薄雾一样，看不清楚。</p><p> </p><p>-但是，我觉得他好像也喜欢我。</p><p> </p><p>所以我试着向前跑了两步，想要看清楚。</p><p> </p><p>结果是我发现，你也在向我飞奔而来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>c.	我喜欢看星象之类的东西，李老师虽然不会评论什么，但也会听我叨叨这些带有神秘色彩的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“你不知道吧，今天是木星合月哦！”</p><p>“有人说，木星是银河送给月亮的情书，现在已经送到了呢！”</p><p>“诶诶，你觉得银河会不会成功呀？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李老师静静地听完我说话，看着我兴高采烈地等待他回答的样子，把我抱到他的腿上坐着：</p><p> </p><p>“银河会不会成功我不知道，”</p><p> </p><p>“但是我知道，如果你向我告白，那就一定会成功。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要试试吗，宝贝？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>